PokéLove
by darcy3352000
Summary: Yaoi - Pokeality - Mention of rape - Bi-Shounen - Chapter two: Team Rocket discusses the benifits of retiring after they trap the gang, Shigeru goes and searches for Satoshi - Angst! Major hint of love!
1. Gang is in trouble!

POKÉLOVE  
  
By: Darcy "Darcy3352000" Kinsman  
Also by: Nicole "NT aka Aku-chan" Tran  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon, nor does Nicole-Sama. We only  
own this story, and all its contents, in legal terms.  
  
A/N(Darcy): This first chapter is done by myself, but will be enhanced by Nicole, and in the next chapter i will help her with the storyline and plot so she has an idea of whats to go on ^_^U  
  
A/N(Nicole): Umm... Whatever Darcy said.. but swith our names... *smiles* *steals Darcy's pocky and runs* hehe... err... what were we writing again? *poking Darcy* ^_^'  
  
A/N(Darcy): And sadly.. that is exactly how she is. -_-'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Narrator: Last time, Satoshi---hey! ( A/N(Darcy): Sorry, Mr. Narrator. For those  
of you who do not know who Satoshi is, it is Ash's japaniese name.) Thanks. Now,  
where was I? Oh, yes, last time, Satoshi & Co. were on their way back to Pallet Town--  
Will you please stop that? ( A/N(Darcy): Again, sorry. This takes place at the end of  
Satoshi's adventures.) I was about to tell them that! ( A/N(Darcy): Whoops, gomen.)  
Satoshi & Co. are now in their late teens, Takeshi (Brock) is 21 years of age, Kasumi  
(Misty) is 19, and Satoshi is 17. Satoshi has achieved his life long goal of being a  
Pokémon Master. And congradulations! It is Satoshi's birthday today! He is turning 18! ---  
  
"Sato-chan, when is your official birthday again?" Kasumi questioned. "Today at  
7:12 P.M." Satoshi answered. "Well, I know you have made friends with a few nurse  
Joy's and officer Jenny's, so I wonder if they will be attending." "I certainly hope they  
will..." Said a drooling/fanticizing/daydreaming/lovestruck/etc. Takeshi.  
  
Just then, something passes by Satoshi and the others. "Did you see that?"  
Kasumi was shaking with fright, thinking the forest they were walking through to Pallet  
Town was possibly haunted. "Not completely, but I did spot the outline of it. I think it  
was a Spinirak." Takeshi theorised. "A SPINIRAK?!?! AHHHHH!" Kasumi was  
litterally running away in circles.  
  
Moments later, Satoshi observed that they were cut off in all directions by spider  
web around the trees and informed the others. Mere seconds after doing so, the Spinirak  
jumped in the giant sticky ring and landed with a thud. The arachnid pokémon did not  
look like any other Spinirak; it was metallic.  
  
"Prepare for trouble," Came a female voice from the creature, "And make it  
double," came an older, male voice, as the "back" of the robotic pokémon opened to  
reveal a hatch. From that hatch arose two humans and one pokemon on a platform,  
with lots of steam venting from the hatch, making it a very fancy entrance.  
  
To be Continued... 


	2. Plans for retiring Shigeru to the rescu...

PokéLové  
  
-Lose my head to the chemical freeway, Comin' up on overload, In a mystic new dimension, Purify and sanctify me, What, so I'm in no end game, Move my piece right off the board, Losing sure is easy so I am no more,-  
  
"To protect the world from devastation," Came the female voice once more. "And unite all peoples within our nation," The male voice wase more firm than the female... "Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light! Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Came both voices at once as it revealed two familiar villains, and a cat. "That's right!" The cat squeaked in a high pitched voice so high it would make scraping metal sound like music.  
"TEAM ROCKET!" Kasumi observationally screamed, making sure that all the Spearows, Fearows, and all other bird Pokémon in the area went flying off. 'Oh god, not them again!' Thought Satoshi. 'They are just too stupid for their own good...' "Do you seriously think you can do ANYTHING right?" Curiously yelled Takeshi. "No, but we can still try!" James said as meowth and Jessie shook their heads at James. "Maybe we should think of retiring Meowth..." Jessie observed from the way James was dancing and sweatdropped, it was a good idea she would take into consideration after this was over, even though she thought now would be the time. "I agree... We ARE getting too old for this..." Squeaked the talking pathetic excuse for a Pokémon known as Meowth. Meanwhile, James was going through options in his head. 'Well, we DO get a paycheck at noon today, we should cash it in, then we put it in with our retirement funds, and if we put it in the right company, we should get at least 13% interest... We could be rich!' Oh, he's good, he's VERY good... And meanwhile, as I made that comment, James relayed his idea to Jessie and Meowth.  
  
|---"."."."---|][][][][][][|---"."."."---|  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What could be taking him so long?" Angrily yelled Satoshi's worried mother, and just as she finished, Shigeru relayed his idea of what MAY have happened; notice the keyword: MAY; as in, if Team Rocket hadn't shown up. "Well, they could have been thirsty from their walk, it IS hot out! They could have just stopped to buy some slushies from the nearest 7-Eleven! That always stops me right in my tracks and I get brainfreeze! So that is a likely possibility..."  
  
-But I'm not broken, in my dream I win, In here I'm nothing, a Cosmic Castaway,  
  
In my head I'm a chemical dreamer, Speed up to burn out mode, Comin' up in the 5th dimension, Beautify don't crucify me, yeah, So I need no mind game poisoning my lonely soul, Losing sure is easy so I am no more,-  
  
Shigeru never showed it, but even he doubted his answer, something wasn't right, he could feel it, and he wasnt about to let his crush get hurt! Yes, that's right, Shigeru has a secret crush on Satoshi, he's had it for the past 7 years; ever since he first met Satoshi. Sure, he treated Satoshi like an idiot, but thats what he liked about him! He WAS an idiot, and he was SO cute when he acted it! Shigeru was only ever a jerk to Satoshi because he didn't want to even reveal a HINT that he might have a crush on Satoshi.  
  
"Shigeru, maybe you should go look for Satoshi, and take both your and his Pokémon with you, you both may need them, just in case!" Professor Okido suggested, he was aware that his son had a crush on Satoshi, he just didn't show it because he thought his son would get angry if he knew that his father knew. "Ok father... I'll be back soon!" Shigeru had already packed Satoshi's Pokémon and his own by the time he had finished saying that; gosh he's fast! "As soon as possible!" Yelled Shigeru as he ran out the door. "I hope he finds him..." Satoshi's mother said. "My son would never give up, he would never have it!" Chuckled Prof. Okido.  
  
'Oh I hope you're OK Satoshi, if anything were to happen to you... I couldn't even think of what would happen! I care too much!' Shigeru yelled in his mind, by now he was a good 10 blocks away from the Ketchum residence. 'I havn't even given you your present yet!!!!!!!'  
  
-But I'm not broken, in my dream I win, And I take over, coz I'm no loser, And I'm in and you're not, bad dreams don't stop, But I'm all screwed up, a Cosmic Castaway, yeah, a Cosmic Castaway, yeah, a Cosmic Castaway,  
  
And I want but have not, Bad dreams, lust thoughts, In here with no pain, you hurt me again, And I want but have none, I should beat the alien, But here I'm no one, a Cosmic Castaway, yeah, a Cosmic Castaway, yeah, a Cosmic Castaway, yeah, a Cosmic Castaway.-  
  
Tell me what you think of my fic and I may continue... 


End file.
